Nessie is my soul
by Misslittlepinkbag
Summary: This is from Jacobs POV. He has his little jewel in his arms but is he about to loose her? Continues eight years after breaking dawn. A worrying vampire group are making their way to forks, on purpose? or just by accident..... will he protect his little .
1. My little Jewel

Hey- For the few people who are following me or my stories- I have figured that the majority are Jacob black fans (yeah- I'm Switzerland) but since writing twilight stories OMG my dreams have been so vivid and full of action- so the one I actually had last night I will put it towards a Jacob black story and POV.

(Renesmee is that blood? will continue on as normal 'Im just slowing down a bit because I dont want to rush through it too fast- so stories on average 3 a week?? and JACOB lovers I will add a one off Jacob black POV, and as a hint it will be sweet and heart felt and 'in his usual 'heart brokenness'hmmm think about it lol)

* * *

Jacobs POV- Takes place some time after Breaking dawn 'therefore I can take it where I will'

I slowly moved in closer to the beautiful jewel lying next to me, our warmth means that we do not effect each other and can therefore stay forever in each others arms. Hair soft hair grazed my cheek as I moved my face in closer to hers. This movement made her open her warm heart melting chocolate eyes, and this is what I was waiting for, I could feel the huge smile cross my face as I gazed dazzled into her eyes.

"Im sorry what did you say" her voice sung to me, in a curious tone but tired tone.

"That you should go to sleep" I said, I wanted to touch her perfect skin, my hand lightly touched her jawline.

"Who said I was tired?"

"The fact that you fell a sleep" I said back to her, then with my finger I touched the tip of her nose.

"I was just closing my eyes....you know so I could visualise it better" She said back to me, silently rolling over onto her front and spreading her arm across my chest. "Please continue..."

How could I deny those pleeding eyes, I gave in. My arm was resting under her neck and my other traced circles on her arm- the one over my chest- and I continued on with my story.

"Well were was I, Oh yeah. You had just been born and and I was looking forward to meet you. As I walked into the room you were in Rosalie's arms and she held you up and as soon as my eyes met yours I was how you can say hypnotised" Ok so I know that I was sugar coating it a little- about the looking forward to meet her thing, but I even though I always want to tell her the truth I can't tell her something that could potentially hurt her.

She giggled, "So for basically my whole life, I've had you wrapped around my little finger", I laughed and replied.

"You have everyone around your little finger, and you know it 'little loch ness monster". I wanted to lean down and kiss her perfect full lips but then a knock came at her bedroom door. There was only one person who it could be, Nessie's father he was obviously hearing my thoughts to kiss his daughter..._I know Edward, I will not pressure her. It shall be her choice._

"Come in" Nessie said in a quiet voice. The door opened slightly and look who came in but Edward. _Dude there's like twenty more minuets left. _But his face did not seemed amused, but serious.

"Jacob I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute?" Edward said, in a plain tone. _What is it? _I asked again in my head. "Please"

"What is it? Your not doing the little mind half talk thing are you. Dad, is this really necessary we weren't doing anything" Nessie said a little bit frazzled at her father. She was now sitting straight up. I joined her. _I'll meet you outside ok....", _Edward nodded and left the room.

I wrapped my fingers in her hair, and touched my finger to her chin and encouraged her to look at me. She turned her hair and glared at me. My copper skin stood out on her ivory slightly pink tinted skin, my hand slid down to her cheek and I cupped her face.

Her hand slid up and wrapped around my arm muscle. "I would say get some beauty sleep but you don't need any.......", she continued to look at me trying to be angry but I could see right through her facade. "Well I don't want you to get any prettier I can't fight off every guy........" I smiled at her and she smiled her irresistable smiled, and I felt my heart budge in my chest. Even though we were not yet 'boyfriend and girlfriend' or what ever you would call our connection, I am the happiest I have ever been.

Its been eight wonderful years together, last year she stopped growing and is now a even more beautiful woman. Since the trouble with her birth we have been luckily that we have not had any trouble since, and it has never occurred to me. But that look on Edwards face looked like it did when we stood and faced the Volturi and he was saying good bye to his darling daughter. A knot twisted in my stomach as I looked at this perfect creature in my hands.

"Jake..........." she said, almost whispering. "Don't let him be horrible to you....I couldn't..." I put my finger on her lips and she trailed of on the sentence she was saying.

"Me I would never. Now don't give me that frown...........'turn that frown upside down'" I gave her a cheesy over done grin, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. "Good night little angel." I kissed the top of her head- I was able to do that- and started to leave the room.

"Good night my 'Jakey'..........

* * *

This is just a beginning and in my traditional fashion the action and romance will soon follow. I am also warming myself up to writing as 'Jacob' SO ANY THOUGHTS WOULD BE VERY HELPFULL xxx


	2. Edward and my thoughts

I shut the door behind me as I walked over to Edward who was near the fireplace. He was just staring endlessly into the flames, something must be up?

"Nothing is particially up, but just a up date on that vampire group." Edward said, his face still.

"Oh really, yeh.....Erm Alice seen something else?" I asked, I was well used to now calling them by their names and remembering them.....if only for Ness.

"Yes. I thought it would be better to tell you as soon as possible and still to keep this from Nessie" He said, every time he said her name his eyes light up...its the same for Bella. The two important stars in his life.

"Yes I have to agree with you there" Edward said answering my thoughts. I hated it when he did that. "Im sorry", he said again. _Stop it!, "_Sorry" Grrr, then he fell silent, _finally got the message?_ I thought but got no reply, which is what I wanted.

"So" I said casually, "The leeches, whats new?" If Ness was here she would have tapped me on the back of the head- no matter whether Im saying that about her family- by accident of course- or strangers, she doens't like the term. She said would you like it if we called you, 'Fluff bags, or smelly wet dogs or even 'wild child hounds', but to be honest if she was calling my any name under the sun it would still sing sweet music to my ears and send my heart into its usual race.

"Fluff bags?" Edward mutted confused.

"Dude remember you can't read my mind- or well let me thing so" I demanded.

"Ok then, so the vampires are heading towards here. They were heading off in a different direction but according to Alice something down here has either caught their attentions or tastes. She thinks that one of them has a ability but she couldn't see which one" He said, staring into space.

"Couldn't see?" I asked, and huffed a little- so much for a power to see the future, we need to know what we are dealing with.

"Yes well we are greatful to Alice for what she can provide us with. She will continue on to see what she can get" Edward said his tone more protective- supporting his family.

"Yes I suppose. Thank her for me, and as usual thanks for the update. I better go and tell the others" I started to leave, taking a long glance at Nessie's door as I walked past, no matter how many times I left it was always so hard to be away from her.

I was now in my wolf form- I was in my comfortable skin- and for my usual hour or so, I am making my rounds around Forks and of course Nessie's cottage. Just for my usual piece of mind- a force of habit since she was little and the whole Volturi scare- the wind was rushing through my wild hair and the my paws left trails in the soft soil. I was glad Seth nor Leah were on Juty yet as I was tranquil with the silence.

I felt that everything was quiet and safe- for the time being in Forks

* * *

This is just a beginning and in my traditional fashion the action and romance will soon follow. I am also warming myself up to writing as 'Jacob' SO ANY THOUGHTS WOULD BE VERY HELPFULLxxx I love the second line lol


	3. Dreams and nightmares

Oh Crap I can sense that Edward is coming. His scent- like vampires still burns my nose, but not as much for the Cullens as they used too- and no matter how happy I am, I knew that this was not going to be a good time to say 'hey me and your daughter made love' yeh it would be me with my jaw hanging off- no matter how much I thought I could take him, I was under strict orders off Nessie not to hurt any one of her family. But I wonder if that still applies if they are hurting me? I need to think of something to distract my thoughts........

Edward and Bella were walking towards me, and I was walking towards them. _A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R,.........._I though as I approached them. When I had done the alphabet twice I quickly moved on to numbers. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, .....67, 68, 69........101, 102....., 223. _It seemed to take forever to even reach them. But then they had to want to talk to me great.

"Hello Jacob" Bella's voice sweetly sung- it was still so strange how I still felt like Bella was just....Bella. "Did you sleep well" and then suddenly the passionate thought filled my head and before I had time to react Edward had leaped on me and was riping pieces from me..

I woke up in a sudden shock,_ Just a dream, just a dream. _It had been a nice dream as well and then I had to have Edward and Bella wander into it. My subconscious is sick!. I leaped off the ground and then a sudden voice filled my head.

_Erm good morning ...Jake. _Seth said to me, Crap.

_Seth how long have you been.... _I almost shouted in my head.

_Not long_

_How long is long? _I demanded. _Just change back _

_But_

_Change back! _I barked at him, and with that my mind fell silent again. Damn it I hate this whole memory/ thoughts sharing thing. I suppose either way he was going to hear what I was dreaming whether he heard it now or later..it was kind of the inevitable.

I must have fell asleep last night after my rounds of Forks, thats the only draw back of being a cool wolf you also have to deal with the lame human side of it. The sleeping and......well actually just the sleeping part. But thats why im also grateful that Nessie needs to sleep as well that way I hardly miss anything she does.

I let out a big yawn as I made my usual path towards the Cullen's house. She always goes there every morning to have a human breakfast and I also get to join in- luckily because my stomach is rumbling like crazy, could eat a horse...and then a whole cow, and finish it off with seconds. Thats how hungry I was.

But then it hit me a strange and unfamilia sent.....a vampire scent- and it was surrounding the Cullens house...... Nessie!


	4. the old and the new

_But then it hit me a strange and unfamiliar sent.....a vampire scent- and it was surrounding the Cullens house...... Nessie!_

_* * *_

my heart was racing, my breathing was quickening as I stormed my way through the tree's towards the Cullen's house. First step was to see if this 'thing' had made its way towards the house. I let out a huge howl to try and alert my 'team' it echoed through the woods.

_Jake man what is it?_Seth thought followed by leah. I didn't have to explain I just let them see my memory of picking up the scent. I was entering my alpha mode now.

_Jake is sam. _A sudden voice entered my head. I too also showed him the situation. _OK some of the guys will search around the house. Im sending Quill and embry. Paul will venture further out to see where it came in. I will come and join you._

_Ok. Seth. _I asked.

_Yes boss. _I wish he wouldn't say that. _ok boss_. He said answering my thoughts.

_Take the far perimeter, search for scent ok! Leah I want you to head the other way- like a semi circle once done stick together. You may cross the others or the blood sucker. I want silence unless you find some think ok. _

Seth didn't say anything and Leah said _Yes. _But she didn't seem happy. But that wasn't my concern just now. I was entering the field infront of the Cullens house now. It seemed normal enough, but very quiet.

I hit the porch and got another whiff of stale vampire- the strange smell again- I quickly changed and swung my legs into my trousers and burst in through the door. "Nessie, Ness. ......Bell's....blondie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Ness...." I shouted again, but there was no reply from anyone.

My heart bulged in my throat and I panicked. I ran throughout the house following the rotten new scent. Upstairs it led me, into every room and out again. It blended in with the Cullens scents- of which I had become used to now- Every time I caught a scent of my Nessie's my heart pounded hard-. It pulled me through the whole of the second floor of the Cullens house but then it brought me to a broken window.

It must have dove out, maybe it saw Nessie and the Cullens fleeing? But why didn't they fight one vampire? What happens if it was after someone....after Nessie? Thought after thought burst through my head. I leaped out of the window and heard the crack of my leg as I landed, I continued running on it and by the time I had transformed into my wolf self it had fully healed. I chased the smell until it hit a spot on the highway where it just disappeared.......

_Sam_ I called in my head

_Nothing_ he replied

_Seth? Leah _I ordered

_We can't find a trace _Leah said.

_There must be something keep trying...sam you as well. Seth can you change back._

_What why? _He wined

_I need to to phone the Cullen's mobiles. Everyone....don't stop until someone answers ok_

_ok. _and then he was gone. I looked down the two directions of the highway , I had to jump back into the tree's when a car drove past. I chose the way which pulled me, and ran like the wind determined to make sure that my Nessie was ok......

_ * * *_

_Hey readers what do you think so far? xxx_


	5. Volturi

My pack was silent and all that filled my head was my heavy panting, the fear and loss was wrenching my heart and all I could do is run.

I didn't know whether I was going in the right direction but all I knew was that I had to do something. Find her, find my Nessie and make sure she is ok.

I had faith in the Cullen's, she means just as much to them as she does to me. They'd keep her safe.....but what happen's if something has happened to them, I hated being in the dark. All I wanted was Nessie in my arms again.

_Boss _Seth suddenly filled the silence in my head.

_Don't call me boss _I said snapping at him, _What is it?_

_I think you should come back here._And then I saw it, the image that filled his head. It was Rosalie, she looked....looked pained. I immediately turned around and sprinted back through the path which I had just ran.

_What is it, Nessie? What has she said? _My words merged together as I thought through them fast.

_She hasn't said, she's waiting for you......impatiently. _

_What, get it out of her! _I orded.

_Boss......Jake trust me her ice cube lips are sealed. Look I can see your coming in close. Im going to change so I can talk to her again...ok? _Seth asked me.

_Yes go Seth. _I hated being this snappy to him, but I really wasn't in the mood to sugar coat everything. The line for Seth went dead as he changed back, some other voices started to talk but I tried to tune them out. I just needed to get back and squeeze that Blondie for information.

Finally I entered the patch of woods which I could see in Leah's head, I didn't stop to think I leaped and exploded back into my human form. I landed on all fours and not caring about my decentcy I ran right up to Rosalie's face.

She still held the same pained expression which I had seen in Seth's head. "Rosalie" Her first were in tight balls by her side, "What is it.....Nessie?"

"They took her." She spoke very fast that it was hard to make out the words she spoke.

"Who?"

"The Volturi...." That word made my fists shake in fury, It took all of my strength not to transform. It didn't help with the howling from Sam and the boys..and Leah...behind me. The Cullen's hadn't been fleeing they had been chasing.....

Hey readers what do you think so far? xxx


	6. Nose for trouble

A loud sound escaped my clenched teeth. My heart was throbbing and my whole torso was shaking- as if I were the only one experiencing an earthquake- I listened hard to what the blonde had to say.

"The volturi, they....it was Alec and Jane. It was so fast. They got in through Bella's shied and then she was helpless. All of us withered in pain, Felix and Demetri held Bella back. Santiago along with Alec and Jane were the ones who took her."

I interrupted fast. "They touched her! Im going to kill them!" and I meant it. "Whats the plan, where are they taking her? Italy back to the withering trio scum?"

"Thats our guess. Alice is trying to pick it up, Bella, Edward and Emmett are flying straight to Florance. They other are trying to follow the trail, but their good its almost invisible. Jasper is heading that with Esme, Alice and Carlisle. We thought that some of you" she choked on those words, "would help them, the remaining ones we want you to head straight to Florance. But this is a death mission so think carefully. After a few hours though Jasper will head the rest to Florance- we'll be a few hours behind so...."

Not with any thinking I spoke, if not shouted it. "Of course I am in. Florance the quickest way would be...." I trailed off in thought. Sam had turned into his human form, not caring about his decency in front of Rosalie- well this was dire.

"Jacob. We are with you brother, for Nessie. I will let you take the rains" Sam said to me, his hand on my quaking shoulder.

"Me, you, Paul and Jared will go straight to Florance. The others- leaving the kids at home- will go to Jasper, their noses will do best if there is a trail to be found." Sam nodded and the guys behind nodded as well. "What are you doing Rosalie?" I asked as Sam changed back to make sure that the other new the plan.

"Im coming with you" he face pinched. "I need to be on the front line with Emmett"

I saw Seth run off howling in distress while Jared ran up to take his space in between Sam and Paul. Just before I transformed I thought about the woman that held my heart but then my thoughs fell to my fellow brothers. This was a death mission, just what Rose said but they were leaving someone they loved behind. I needed them today, but I felt guilty to drag them away from their hearts.

As well as vowing to get my Nessie back in prestine condition I was going to make sure that my men, my brothers made it back to their soul mates. With that last thought hovering I blasted into a leaping jump exploding in to my wolf form. My nose raced through the trees, followed by Sam, Jared, Paul and Rosalie......

Hey readers what do you think so far? xxx


	7. Plane trip

Getting on the plane was the worse ever. So slow. I had to be restrained- before taking off-not to rip into my wolf form and order the plane to some how go faster, I kept suggesting too swim the way, but Sam reminded me that may be longer. So here I was trembling in a stupid tin can, flying to the Volturi . Plus I was the one to sit next to Blondie, even though I felt like taking some of my frustration out on her. When I saw her as I came back from the food court- when we were impatiently waiting in the airport- she was cupping her face and she seemed truly in pain. Like me, and when Seth returned she when to her normal hard faced 'look'. So we haven't spoke- in fact a word among us all hasn't been said.

We were nearly there though, its dark when you look out the window. I wondered whether Edward and the others had already got there- or where they waiting for us? I hated just to be sat here, it gave me a lot of time to think about Nessie. It wrecked my soul thinking about whether she was scared, what where they doing to her? What did they want with her? I could almost see their nightmare eyes, deep blood thirsty red looking at her face. Maybe they were testing her to see how much she was like a vampire. What if they hurt her?

Before I had anymore soul tearing thoughts, the pilot's voice came on _'We are now getting ready to land, thank you for flying with us. I hope you had a pleasant journey'. _The plain started to edge its way down, I looked to my right and saw Paul grasping at his chair. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Shhh. Don't talk to me. I hate flying" Paul said through his clenched teeth.

"You." I whispered so only we could hear. "You fight vampires, and turn into a hairy wolf. But your afraid of flying" I wasn't in the mood to laugh along but I could hear Jared muffling a laugh.

"Shut up man" he said.

"Jacob" Rosalie said, you could see that she was struggling.

"Yeah"

"There waiting for us"

"Where?"

"We have to drive, for a while"

"Can't we run?" I said.

"Its just not possible"

"Why does it matter?"

She folded her hands on her lap. "We're getting her back. So we don't need any reasons to be foolish and spill our secrets. We just want to go back to the way we were"

I let out a groan of disgust, "So we're not getting the scum?"

"Not if not needed"

"But why?" I scuffed out. "I can't imagine the others willing to walk away"

"We do it for Carlisle. They are unorthodox but they are old friends and we will not be able to fight. We are in their territory now, so we have to be wise. Though there is little chance anyway that we will leave here.....alive" We both fell silent after that. She was pretty impressing, she got us a car- a fast car- and drove fast, dodging through the roads. It was still pitch black outside as we stopped outside a remote home lying on the edge of the main enclosed city.

"We're here" she said, as she got out of the car and into the dark house. I jogged in after her.

The room was dark but I could see inside clearly and the ruckus that was going on "Grr. Let me go" Edward was growling at Emmett. "Emmett" he growled again. Emmett had his arms around a flaling Edward, he was trying to get out of his grasp. I could hear Bella talking to Rose, she had a look of terror on her face.

"This is so hard" Bella was saying, "To not just march down and rip their arms from thier bodies but for Nessie we need to be prepared. Have a plan" I felt my gut wrench, if vampires could cry that is what Bella would be doing now. "Edward, please" she said, her hands traced his face and he seemed to relax a little. "I know......I know" she said over and over to him. Emmett wasn't letting his grasp go-

"What are we waiting for" I yelled, "Stop holding him back, lets just go and kill us some craggy vampires" Edwards face turned to pain.


End file.
